1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flow regulator valve and more particularly to a flow regulator valve in which a single spool positioned within a cylinder, responsive to a fluid flow sensing orifice therein, controls both the metering orifice to and the return orifice from the fluid conduit connecting the cylinder to the fluid driven prime mover under control to thereby cause the flow through the prime mover to be constant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been conventional practice to use two flow regulators to so control the flow to and from a fluid flow operated prime mover, but this prior art construction has the disadvantage of difficulty in matching the operation of two such flow regulators, and the additional disadvantage of more parts and hence greater weight and complexity.